Overleg:Marauders (Earth-616)
First I see no lines, did I delete something? First, ignore all my " 's" below: No, the template from the en side has some extra stuff in there that you don't need. I replaced all of the " " with "#B5B7CF", and removed the "Image:Information-silk.png|Team Template rect 0 0 20 20 Team Template desc None" I also removed the Cnst template, but I'm not sure you had that one in yours. And there is again the "e" problem! * By status there stands aktief (active) or inaktief (inactive) but by the categorie it must be: categorie: aktieve teams (category:actieve teams) or categorie:inaktive teams (category: inactive teams). So the letter f become's a v and with a letter e. I replaced the regular: " }" with: } | Aktief | aktief = aktieve | Inaktief | inaktief = inaktive | } }} So the code looks like this at first: } And I changed it to this: Aktief | aktief = aktieve | Inaktief | inaktief = inaktive | } }} teams| } If you wanted the same words to show, (to see aktieve instead of aktief), you'd change it to this: Aktief | aktief = aktieve | Inaktief | inaktief = inaktive | } }} teams| } | Aktief | aktief = aktieve | Inaktief | inaktief = inaktive | } }} but I left it the same on the visible part of the category link. So if 'aktief' is put in, aktief comes back. If you wanted it to be: aktieve, you would put the switch code in for the } where aktieve is. (Don't know if that makes complete sense). * The same by Team Identiteit: Geheim (Team Identity:Secret) or Team Identiteit: Bekend (Team Identity: Public) The category must be: Categorie:Geheime Identiteit or Categorie:Bekende Identititeit. with the letter e. This is easier. The code starts like this: } So all you have to add, since both ways need an 'e' at the end is like this: } * Also here there must be one Creator (Bedacht door:) and not Creator and Creators. I took out all of the "Creators", and left in the "Creator" stuff. * Also here must be set the team allignment: Bad or Good (Karakter:Goed or Slecht). With the category's Categorie:Slechte Teams or Goede Teams, (Category:Bad Teams or Good Teams). And here is also the "e problem". So here is the same solution, old code: } new code: } * And we must make a Eerste optreden VS (First Apperance in the US) and a Eerste optreden NL (First Appereance in the Netherland). I just copied the existing working code from the character template for this one, so now, instead of plugging in: Eerste = NameOfComic you have to put in: Eerste optreden = NameOfComic or Eerste optreden NL = NameOfComic * The same for Laatste optreden (Last Apperance). See what you can do and thanks for your help!! Peter Wildenbeest 3 nov 2007 11:40 (UTC) This is the same as the Eerste above, Laatste optreden = ComicName or Laatste optreden NL = ComicName. Sorry it took so long! :) --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 5 feb 2008 05:22 (UTC)